Smutty One Shot Requests!
by eulpie
Summary: IF YOU WANT A COMPLETELY CUSTOMIZABLE ONE SHOT OF YOUR OTP THENn you're in luck cos I'm going to be handing them out for a long while. uvu
1. Requests

**I need some author fluids right now, and I'm in the mood to do some smut of some Homestuck OTPs! ;DD**

So I'm offering some smutty oneshots! Give me a ship and a prompt to go by, and the one shot's all yours. I'm going to cut this off at, like, some point. Depending on how popular this gets, you know? But I suppose my maximum will be, like, 35, excluding the example story that will be found on the next page/chapter, whatever. uvu

If you want a specific kink involved, I'm all for it. Also, if you have a title in mind or something, just tell me the title name, otherwise it'll be Character A x Character B.

Okay, go. (/ovo)/


	2. Karkat x Terezi (EXAMPLE)

[[**Note: **Example One Shot. Pretend the review said "Skyrimstuck of Karkat and Terezi; first time sexytimes between the two after a long time traveling together, in Karkat's POV."

This actually is just along the story that I made for myself of Karkat being a prisoner of the Imperials and Terezi comes and saves him to take him to Alternia of Skyrim and blah blah blah, Terezi is the dragonborn and then romance ensues.]]

* * *

Story #00.  
Karkat x Terezi.  
Word Count: 1744  
Requested by "eulpie".

Our adventure has been exhausting, and I guess in turn we've grown a bit fond of each other? Or, at least, I knew I was definitely fond of Terezi.

What was funny, though, was that we weren't even fucking close to Alternia. Well, we were in a logical sense; closer to Alternia than to Helgen, where we began our journey. But, oh well. We still had to hit, like, a dozen places and whatever. And I only pray to...to whoever the fuck that we don't run into another fucking dragon. That nearly killed us, despite having the fucking dragonborn alongside me.

But, after everything, as we stumbled into a cabin we rented for the night in Winterhold, I was thankful she had come to my rescure in the first place. Grumbling as I fumbled with my attire, I realized I should thank her finally.

"Hey, Terezi," my voice isn't as loud I had tried for.

"What is it, Karkat?" Hers too.

"Thanks," I keep my eyes on my boots as I struggle to take them off.

"Well, like I said, you can get the next room we rent, so-"

"No." I sit up straight in my wooden chair to peer across the room at her. She returned the favor, perking up on the window sill she had chosen to sit on. Her red boots were strewn in the doorway along with a few articles of her and my own clothes. I take a moment, dully noting her half nudity if it weren't for her undergarments. It's nothing I haven't seen before, what with basically living with her on the road for this fucking entire year.

"No, I mean...thank you. For, you know, rescuing me and whatever. It means a lot to me."

I flinch as I hear myself; my gratitude sounds sarcastic and shitty, but the smile that parts her black lips reassures me. I smile back.

"You're welcome, Karkat. I'm glad I saved you."

My head inclined involuntarily, but I try to ignore the strange remark. Or is it a flattering remark?

Standing to my feet, I take off my shirt. I stand there for a moment or two, in my boxers, before climbing into the huge bed. "I wish there was some way to repay you," I began slowly, diving the bed with the body pillow that had been lying in wait to be used. I had shoved all the blankets to her side, claiming the sheets as my own, just as we always done every time we were required to share a room. Which was, in actuality, a lot of the time.

She climbed in after me and slipped under her respective covers. "You know, she started, sitting on her elbow and looking at me over the body pillow. I mimicked her, staring at her in the dim light of the fireplace that sat across the room. "There is something you could do, for little old me." Although her eyes are red and sightless, I can see the determination in them.

I stare at her. For a little while, I expect her to ask me to go and fetch some food. I respond accordingly with a sigh.

"What do you want from the shop?"

She giggles warmly, inching closer. I can feel the bed shift under her weight, my eyes widening slightly as she removed the body pillow, setting it at our heads. Suddenly, the blanket was being shared between the two of us, and her body heat was more than enough to wake me up entirely as our chests touched. "You're adorable, Karkat."

"Am not," I retort instinctively, but it was nothing more than a husky whisper, her lips were suddenly brushing mine and I could barely remember my own name. Carrot top or something, right?

"Oh, but you are." We were sharing oxygen and I can taste her breath. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. This was really happening. Was it? God, I hope it is.

The erection in my boxer shorts told me it was.

Suddenly, there was no space between us, and her lips were moving against mine. My head hit the pillow as she climbed onto me.

Then, her moist lips were gone, and my eyes opened. She was sitting up with a sly expression on her front, her hands on my chest. I frowned, not of anger, but of confusion and impatience. I've been waiting for this for, like, ever, and she's just going to sit there and grin at me?

"What?"

Instead of a verbal response, I got a wriggle of her hips; a motion I could feel all too well. Fuck, she found my penis.

"You're hard already? I knew I was cunning, but I had no idea I was capable of giving a boner in 0.5 seconds."

Usually, the remark would piss me off for every reason, but right now, all I could manage was a smirk. She smiled, dipping down until our lips met again. I was relishing in the contact, my hands slithering up her bare thighs. I snapped her panties once, slipping my fingers under the red silk. Her obsession with the colour was a little strange, given her blood colour, but right now I couldn't care less.

I snaked my hands further up, loving every inch of her soft skin. I found the bra strap and untied it hastily, tossing it aside and pressing the back of my head into the pillow to break the kiss. She sat up again, allowing me a clear view of her front. I barely noted the teal blush over her nose, aware of my own heated face. Then she smiled, and I felt like I was melting.

Her hands were on mine, guiding them to her hips, where she parted ways with my limbs to place them on my face. She lifted her rear, and I slowly got the drift.

I pulled her panties down, pulling them over her thighs then to her knees, where she slipped out of them and threw them aside. Next came my boxers, which she gingerly removed. I flushed as her eyes remained on my length, and I could feel it twitch under the pressure of being ogled. Gulping hard, I waited for her to come back up from my lap, but she never did. However, much to my enjoyment, her lips were suddenly around my cock, and I was drowning in pleasure.

"Fuck," I groaned, lacing my fingers through her hair. I pinched her horn, receiving a hum around my erection. Wow, it felt _incredibly _better than a music note ever had. It went further into her mouth, and suddenly the tip was touching a moist surface, one of which I deduced to being the back of her throat. I moaned as the feeling was dismissed, and her lips crashed back into mine.

I moved my hips with hers, a rhythm finding itself in the movement. I couldn't decide what to grab ahold of, so I let my hands roam her body freely. This was not my first time with a person but holy-fucking-shit it was better than any other experience so far.

"Fuck me," she growled ferally in my ear, her sharp teeth grazing the skin.

I obliged mindlessly, flipping her onto her back and stooping over her. I drank in her body and face and just fucking everything, I wanted to plunge deep inside of her and never let go.

Yanking her legs up and setting them on my hips, I positioned myself. I scanned her expression; she was watching me closely, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. I worked myself in, slowly thrusting into her entrance. She swallowed hard on what I assumed to be pleasure as I let my length fill her entirely.

I waited a few moments, the pain that had come over her face erased, replaced by content as she wrapped her legs around my waist, urging me to move. She removed her arms from behind her head, wrapping them around my neck. I sighed with glee as I began to move my pace, thrusting into her. I didn't know how she liked this at all, and I was honestly feeling a little under pressure. She was probably so incredibly skilled and everything and here I was, just fucking sticking my dick in her, and I still didn't know if I was doing a good job.

I frowned, burying my face in her shoulder as I began to thrust with more might, my hips rocking and slamming against her ass as I began to pound. I mean, it wasn't horribly hard, but the feeling was making me pant and beg myself for more. I could hear her doing the same, her sweet whispers of praise echoing in my ears.

"Harder," she groaned.

I complied with faint ecstasy, hammering into her. I could feel her convulse under me, and I couldn't help myself but to lift up slightly, pressing my lips to hers. I could hear the vague sound of a moan caught in her throat, but it died as she deepened the kiss, running her hands through my hair. Fuck, she was rubbing my horns now, I can't even keep my torso up now as she fondles my fucking horns. I can feel my eyes roll back slightly as drool percolates, soaking the sheets.

"I'm gonna come," I groan, unsure of what she wants me to do. When she only tightens her grip around my waist with her legs, I give one more thrust, as deep as I can, before I climax. I assume she did, too, because the collective spasms and moans had occurred at the same moment. I pant heavily, collapsing onto her.

Her arms are around me now, and I roll off of her, wrapping my own arms around her and pulling her close.

"I love you," she sighs.

I swallow hard as sleep begins to take over. "I love you, too."

There, I fucking admitted it.


	3. Sollux x Aradia

Story #01  
Sollux x Aradia  
Word Count: 1154  
Requested by "Ruuku99".

Late night had settled in, the stars that riddled the sky mingling with the soft glow of firefly fauna. Sitting under the sky perched Aradia, alongside Sollux. They sat quietly, their eyes on the darkening sky overhead.

"This is lovely," Aradia sighed.

Sollux said nothing, a faint smile tugging at his lips. "I could thay thomthing incredibly cheethy right now, but I won't."

"What was it?" Aradia leaned back slightly, supporting herself on one hand as the other came to rest on her hitched knee. She scanned Sollux, his entire body pressed against the grass, his arms folded behind his head.

"Nothing," he cooed.

"Tell me, or I will tickle you," she warned, inching her left hand towards the honeyblood, a devious light in her orbs. Sollux grunted, pushing her hand away.

"It wasth nothing, I thswear," he lied.

She was on top of him in a flash, the two rolling around in a fight of the tickled fittest. She, at last, managed to pin his arms above his head, grinning down at him excitedly. The rust blood took her datefriend's wrists in one hand, restraining them tight as she let her opposing hand travel downwards, stopping at his waste. She cupped the lower part of his rib in her hand, threatening to tickle him. He stifled anticipated chuckles.

"Thstop!" He laughed.

"What were you going to say?"

He wiggled under her, a placid smile remaining on his lips as arrogance flooded his exterior. "Fine. I wasth going to thsay "not asth lovely asth you," he admitted. His eyebrows furrowed, Aradia assumed he was squinting behind his darkened lenses. "But it would have been sthup-"

He was cut off by a pair of soft black lips on his. His eyes widened behind his 3D-esque glasses, but fluttered shut as the kiss deepened. The troll grinned as their lips parted, and he was left to stare up into Aradia's visage.

"That's the sweetest thing," she exclaimed, "anyone has ever said to me!"

Sollux smiled wider, tilting his head against his shoulder. He only now registered the freedom in his wrists as he watched Aradia roll back onto her side. The honeyblood continued to beam as he mimicked her, planting his side into the grass as to peer at her.

"You're a dork, AA," he sighed happily.

"Look who's talking!" There was a pause, intent lingering over the two of them. Aradia took the initiative, scooting closer until their torsos were an inch apart.

"Hey, Sollux," she cooed.

"Hey."

"I have a silly question; a question you can say no to, it won't make a difference to me! But, um...do you..."

"Yes," he blurted.

"Oh, wonderful!" She dove in, her lips meeting his softly. There came an embrace as Sollux wrapped his arms around his matesprit. Her own hands trailed up his chest, taking his face in her hands as they continued to exchange fluids, her fingers combing through his hair.

Swiftly, Sollux scrabbled to hover over Aradia, his lips still met with hers.

The osculation broke so Sollux could search the girl under him, a vague smile painted on his lips.

Aradia reached for his glasses slowly, taking them and setting them aside. "There," she said softly. "Now I can see your pretty eyes."

"They're not pretty," he snorted.

The response was a soft giggle before lips met again, Aradia's hands finding their way over Sollux's shoulders. Before she knew it, there was the sensation of being ground upon, to which she pulled from the kiss hesitantly.

"Sthorry-" he hissed apologetically.

"N-no, it's fine," she breathed, her eyes widened.

Sollux began to climb off, but a tug of his shoulders brought his lips back down to Aradia's. He sighed her name into the kiss as she began to return the grind shyly.

"Sollux," Aradia forenamed gently, breaking the kiss once more. "Sollux, I, uh-I think I'm ready?"

The male troll's eyes hooded slightly, a smile spreading over his lips. "What?" He asked jokingly, aware of what she meant.

She frowned, huffing slightly. "I said I'm ready."

"Sthorry, what doesth that mean?"

"Don't be a sarcastic embodiment," she pursed her lips, frowning marginally. "I, uh...I think I'm...you know." Face flushed, she looked up expectantly.

"Are you shthure?" Anticipation made him twitch to attention.

A nod was all it took, and Sollux's lips were on hers, excitement pulsing through him as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him deeper into her as he began to undress her.

The last thing left, on either of the, was Aradia's shirt. In an attempt to lift it over her head, the female troll giggled nervously, pulling the shirt back down.

"W-wait," she allowed.

"It'sth okay," he assured. "I'm not gonna do...whatever it isth that you're afraid of me doing."

Contemplating, she searched his eyes. She bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "Okay," she stammered. "Don't look."

"They're jutht boobths, AA. What do you think will happen?"

She shrugged unknowingly. Sollux returned his hands to her hips, sliding her shirt up, sure to bring her bra with it as he leaned down, planting a kiss on her stomach. His lips followed her shirt, but remained at her neck, as he pulled it off entirely. He sat back, aware of the soft giggles and moans she had emitted, to drink in her exterior.

Her gray skin was flushed rust all over, and Sollux couldn't help but to smile dumbly. "Wow."

"Wow yourself," she complied, her eyes grazing his own anatomy. He snorted appreciatively, moving her legs out of the way. He uttered sweet nothings as he positioned himself, his bulges giving her own a short lick. She groaned, pleasure vibrating her spine as he slipped in slowly. He waited for her as she asked for a moment to accommodate the feeling. Her hips thrusted gently and they were in motion.

Sollux held onto her hips as he rocked with her. The grass had never been so comfortable to Aradia as it was no, in a moment shared with Sollux. They spoke each other's names, voices pitched with pleasure. Soft kisses trailing from lips to collar bones made them both tingle.

Before long, the two were spent. Sollux collapsed onto her, breathing heavily.

"Mm, Sollux..." Aradia sighed. "Sollux, I love you."

"Yeah," he nodded, burying his face in her shoulder. "I know."

Aradia giggled, a notion that made Sollux lift his head to peer at her, a questioning expression hanging over him as she rubbed at her cheek.

"I'll get you to say it one day," she promised.

He snorted through a smile. "Yeah, when I'm dead." Unfortunately, he didn't know the truth in that statement.


	4. Upd8

I'm going to be writing for you as many stories as I can over the course of this week! I was busy with studying for finals, sorry!

Reserved Spots;

pizzaandcookies: Story #02. Gamzee x Karkat.

nyanchan101: Story #03. Eridan x Dave.

mjptobin: Story #04. Dave x Jade (including lasagna).

Balto: Story #05. Dave x Jade (including spanking).

Guest: Story #06. Rose x Kanaya.

EmilyOrangges: Story #07. Gamzee x Terezi (He starts groping Terezi's boobs asking her if they're sore. Terezi gets mad and slaps him calling him a name. Now that the soft stuff is over it turns over to the black rom.)

#really excited to do the gamrezi one cos otp hgnghn

3


	5. Gamzee x Karkat

Story #02. Gamzee x Karkat. Word Count: 1392. Requested by "pizzaandcookies".

A low chuckle, followed by a honk, echoed through the vents. Overhead of him hovered Gamzee, leaving Karkat nothing to look at but hooded eyes. He swallowed hard.

"Gamzee," he choked, uncharacteristically bashful now that he was faced with the anticipation of copulation with his best friend. He searched his eyes silently.

"Yeah, brother?"

"I don't want you to think that just because we're about to stimulate each other's fuckin' crotch nerves, it means we're more than moirails. Because that is definitely not the case, and, I know you need this right now, I understand, and you can be as rough as you want, whatever, just-"

"Nobody wants to all up and hear that quadrant noise, best friend," the highblood jokingly rolls his eyes, a dopey smile upon his lips. "We're just all around gettin' our motherfuckin' intimacy on, all platonic-wise and whatnot."

"Are you sure?"

"We best moirails, bro, but I ain't got no flushed feelings for you," Gamzee lied, his eyes remaining on Karkat's and his smile broadening. He wasn't about to tell his best bro that he maybe harbored romantic feelings of the red sort for his pale pal, so he decided to keep that to himself. A flicker of guilt squeezed his stomach, pressing into him until his eyebrows scrunched.

The mutantblood gave a shaky exhale before lifting his hands, cupping Gamzee's jaw and pulling him down into a kiss. Their lips tangled for a while, the feelings shooting straight to Karkat's loins. Gamzee's bulge began to press uncomfortably against his pants, trying hard to free itself.

"Ugh," Karkat grunted, pulling from the kiss.

"You okay, brother?" Gamzee surveyed his partner as his hands traveled down to his pants, slipping a thumb into his own pants and boxers. He began to slip them over his bulge, the purple muscle squirming visibly. Karkat flushed bright red, his once-gray body turning unnaturally candy red. He quickly brought his eyes back to Gamzee's.

"J-just do it," he sighed.

"With pleasure, my wicked pale bro," Gamzee eased, snaking out of his pants. He pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his toned torso, the sight of his body pure eye candy to anyone. Although Karkat wouldn't admit it, he could feel his attraction for Gamzee growing in his pants.

"I don't want to see that," Karkat snapped. He did, though, so when a somewhat offended face fell over Gamzee's expression, he swallowed.

"Sorry, brother," the subjuggulator cocked his head, readying his shirt for replacement.

"W-wait, okay!" Karkat barked, yanking away the shirt and tossing it aside. "J-just go on, then!"

"The safe word is honk," Gamzee assured, working on Karkat's tan pants.

"Wait, what? But you fucking honk all the time, how will I know when-"

"It ain't for me, motherfucker. I ain't be gonna needing that shit, I'm more worried about how much you can take."

"U-umm..."

Gamzee's lips parted as he grinned wide. "Honk," he chuckled. He inched closed, pulling Karkat's overshirt over his head. "Say it for me, so I know ya'll got in your motherfuckin' thinkpan."

"H...uh."

"Aw, come on, motherfucker, you ain't no fun," sighed the taller, his lips an inch from Karkat's. "Breathe it for me, fucker."

"O-okay, God," his lips quivered as Gamzee's own fell to his ear. "Honk," Karkat breathed. He struggled slightly against his moirail as the man's lips caressed the skin just below his ear.

"Keep sayin' it 'til I say stop," Gamzee groaned. Karkat slowly came to the realization that Gamzee was getting off on his small honks.

"Honk," he grunted, Gamzee's lips still working on his neck, trailing to his collarbone. He honked breathlessly as the taller troll trailed to his chest, planting kisses over his grubscars and hips as he worked Karkat out of his clothes.

Gamzee sat up straight, lust clear in his hooded eyes. His makeup was smudged all over his face, traces of it on Karkat's skin.

"Honk," Karkat said one last time before Gamzee crashed their lips together. The mutant took this as a 'stop saying it,' and kissed back. His hips were suddenly being gripped, his legs spread and placed at either side of the clown's waist. He could feel the purple intruder rub against the lips of his nook, rubbing against his bulge gently as it started to slip in. Karkat let out a deep breath through his clenched teeth, dropping his head back, their kiss breaking. He dug his fingers into the clown's shoulders as he adjusted to the feeling, his bulge squirming with pleasure, dripping pre-red onto his stomach, smearing against his and Gamzee's pelvises.

"You all up and ready, brother?"

"N-no, give me a mo-AH!"

"Heh," Gamzee grunted as he began to thrust into his partner, his long black tongue slipping from his mouth, coating his lips in his gooey saliva. He bent over his prey, crashing their lips together as he snaked a hand to Karkat's small horn, rubbing it gently. A purr began to elicit from the smaller as the pleasure stroked his bulge, Gamzee's bulge filling his nook full.

Abruptly, Karkat became aware of the need for more.

"H-harder," he panted, his voice uncontrollably loud.

Hands on his hips would steady him as Gamzee began to thrust harder and momentarily faster. Karkat's toes curled as the man straightened his upper body for more leverage, his hips crashing against Karkat's thighs as the taller hammered into him. He tried desperately to catch moans in his throat, but to no avail; the pleasure overwhelming and nonstop, he found bliss in the fucking.

"I'm going to fucki-f-fu-f-ugh-ing come!" He exclaimed, rocking his hips closer to his moiraile. He reached up, his eyes wide and rolling back, to grab ahold of Gamzee's horns, yanking his upper body down so he could crash their lips together as he felt the climax swell in his lower abdomen. His nook tightened as he began to squirt red from it, his bulge following close behind. The red washed over his and Gamzee's stomach, and he was spent. He fell back, a pleasant groan oozing from his lips.

The taller troll began to come to a stop, slowing his thrusts as he milked Karkat. He honked a few times.

"Don't fucking stop," Karkat moaned. "F-fuck me, hard!"

Disobediently, Gamzee slipped out, his bulge twitching with anticipation.

"Gamzee, fucking-"

"On your knees, brother."

Karkat gulped, sitting up. Without question, however, Karkat rolled over, steadying himself with his legs apart and hands on the cold vent surface as he waited for Gamzee as the clown positioned himself with his throbbing nook. He could feel his material dripping down his thighs, staining the vents as he moaned like a bitch in heat while Gamzee slipped back in, ruthlessly beginning to pound him again. His arms gave out almost instantly, having now to support himself on his elbows.

"Fuck," he groaned wantonly.

"Honk," Gamzee agreed, his voice low and growly. Karkat's legs wobbled, his toes curling more as his moiraile fucked him from behind. He could feel his hips swaying to and fro as Gamzee's own hips bucked against them.

Karkat's bulge gave a hard twitch as drool began to percolate, moisture dripping over his lips as he felt a second climax approach. He bit back a shout as Gamzee's thrusts became more frantic, his pants and moans growing loud, echoing through the vents. His upper body fell against Karkat's back as he held himself steadily with one hand on the ground, the other hand gripping the smaller troll's hip tightly as his bulge released grape material, filling Karkat full. The sensation threw Karkat over the edge, his own bulge secreting his red fluids.

"Honk!" Karkat howled. Gamzee collapsed, Karkat collapsing not too far behind him so he didn't have to hold up all of the taller troll's weight.

They lay tangled for a few moments as they collected their breath, uncaring of the mess they were relaxing in. Coated in red and purple, they were silent, the only noise being the heavy panting that rattled the vents.

"Fuck," Karkat finally broke the silence with a drawn out moan, sated.

He rolled over so his stomach was against Gamzee's chest, hugging the clown's head into his neck thankfully.

"We gotta all up and do that more often," Gamzee sighed.

"Fucking hell, we will," Karkat spat, agreement flooding his loins.


End file.
